starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Имперский флот/Канон
|основатель= |лидер=*Шив Палпатин Таркин *Дарт Вейдер *Гранд-адмирал Митт'рау'нуруодоЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму *Адмирал Конан Антонио Мотти Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать *Комитет начальников штабов **Комитет начальников флота *Адмиралтейство *Командование и контроль флота *Адмирал флота Галлиус Рэкс Последствия |члены=*Гранд-адмирал Рей Слоун *Адмирал Фирмус ПиеттЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая *Адмирал Джаред Монферрат *Адмирал Кассиус Константин *Адмирал ГоринИзгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории *Адмирал Кендал ОззельЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар *Имперский корпус звёздных истребителейЗвёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике |орган= |подразделения= |штаб= |локации= |создано=Республиканский флотЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство |дата создания= |дата раздробления=4 ПБЯ |дата реорганизации= |дата роспуска=5 ПБЯПоследствия: Долг жизни |дата возрождения=После 5 ПБЯ как флот Первого орденаПеред пробуждением |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Галактическая Империя **Имперские вооружённые силы }} Имперский флот ( ), также известный как Имперский звёздный флот ( ), — род войск Галактической Империи, предназначавшийся для ведения боевых действий в космическом пространстве. Созданный после провозглашения Верховным канцлером Галактической Республики Шивом Палпатином Галактической Империи с собой во главе в конце Войн клонов, флот стал инструментом привнесения порядка в галактику. Крупнейшим конфликтом, в котором поучаствовал флот Империи, стала Галактическая гражданская война, завершившаяся разгромом Империи. История Создание В последние годы Галактической Республики от неё отделилось большое число миров в ходе Сепаратистского кризиса, завершением которого стал переход обеих сторон конфликта — Республики во главе с Сенатом и Канцлером Палпатином и Конфедерации независимых систем во главе с графом Дуку — к вооружённому противостоянию. Республика, существовавшая до того тысячу лет без войн, привлекла в ряды своих вооружённых сил клонов Джанго Фетта, созданных на Камино по заказу мастера-джедая Сайфо Диаса. Ведомые генералами-джедаями, членами Ордена, клоны сражались против дроидов Конфедерации в качестве рядовых солдат Великой армии Республики и её флота.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов На четвёртом году войны, когда сепаратисты потерпели ряд крупных поражений, и чаша весов склонилась в сторону Республики, Канцлер Палпатин — под личиной которого скрывался мастер-ситх Дарт Сидиус — срежессировал падение одного из наиболее успешных джедаев, Энакина Скайуокера, на Тёмную сторону Силы. После провальной попытки ареста джедаями ситха тот уничтожил с помощью клонов большинство джедаев, а затем выступил перед Сенатом, в котором изобличил старое мироустройство и провозгласил Новый порядок, Галактическую Империю, с собой во главе. Республиканский флот стал флотом молодой Империи.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Расширение флота thumb|left|250px|Имперский флот Практически сразу после транформации Республики в Империю, все указания на прошлую принадлежность были удалены. Так, отличительная красная окраска звёздных разрушителей типа «Венатор» была сменена на серую. Точно также униформа солдат и офицеров была изменена на традиционную для Империи форму в серых тонах. Какое-то время после провозглашения Нового порядка флот продолжил использовать технику, оставшуюся со времён Войн клонов. Звёздные разрушители типов «Венатор» и «Победа» оставались в строю ещё к пятому году правления Императора, хотя обновление парка шло быстрыми темпами, одновременно с ремонтом более старых кораблей. После разрушения планеты Анаксис и её промышленных мощностей в результате катаклизма, основную нагрузку по производству вооружения для Имперского флота взяли на себя такие компании, как «Флотские системы Сиенара» и «Верфи Куата». Куатские звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский», более мощные, чем их предшественники, стали символами мощи расширяющейся Империи. Несколько лет после Войн клонов флот Империи продолжал преследование и уничтожение последователей Конфедерации независимых систем, не прекративших сопротивление после уничтожения Совета сепаратистов на Мустафаре. Агрессивные действия флота укрепляли галактику вокруг Императора через страх, вселяемый мощью военной машины. Несмотря на это, в первые же годы существования Империи отдельные планеты стали очагами активности мятежников. Так, коренное население Рилота, тви’леки, сплотились вокруг Чама Синдуллы, борца за независимость, возглавившего движение «Свободный Рилот». На пятом году правления Императора тви’леки Синдуллы успешно противостояли силам Империи во главе с моффом Делиан Морс. В ходе визита Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера в систему им удалось уничтожить их транспорт, Звёздный разрушитель «Губитель». Это стало первой потерей такого корабля на памяти моффа Морс.Повелители ситхов thumb|right|250px|The Emperor and Darth Vader watch the fleet build the Death Star В этот же период во флот Империи стали поступать новые звёздные истребители серии TIE, которые стали замещать старые ARC-170 и «V-wing»'и. Тем не менее, даже в ходе крупной кампании по борьбе с мятежниками, укравшими личный крейсер моффа Уилхаффа Таркина, «Гиблый шип», применение новых моделей было ограничено. После столкновений в системе Галидраан, где мятежники повредили станцию Галидраана, у Луказека и Финдара, мофф Таркин раскрыл заговор главы Разведывательного управления флота, вице-адмирала Додда Рансита, с бывшим капитаном Республиканской разведки Берчем Теллером. Каждый из заговорщиков преследовал свою цель, и потому Таркину удалось одержать над ними верх — под его командованием силы флота, возглавляемые «Исполнительницей», разбили у Залива Татуина остатки сил мятежников, атаковавших конвой с частями гипердвигателя для «Звезды Смерти», строившейся под наблюдением Таркина. В итоге Разведывательное управление флота было передано под юрисдикцию Имперской разведки, а Уилхафф Таркин стал гранд-моффом. Через восемь лет после создания Империи её флот оказался вовлечён в конфликт вокруг планеты Внутреннего кольца Горс и её спутника Синды, которые были важным источником торилида, использовавшегося при создании турболазеров для кораблей. Звёздный разрушитель «Ультиматум» под командованием капитана Рей Слоун был направлен в систему, чтобы обеспечить максимальную эффективность добычи. В конце концов граф Денетриус Видиан был остановлен силами местных мятежников, а барон Леро Данте, в руки которого перешла разработка месторождений, обеспечил добычу важного материала на самой планете. Примерно в это же время имперский флот стал использовать крейсера типа «Гозанти», одновременно служившие для транспортировки важных грузов и для патрулирования.Новый рассвет Подавление несогласных Галактическая гражданская война После Эндора Раздробление Битва при Джакку Поражение и возрождение Организация Командование Ведение боёв Личный состав Специализации Подготовка кадров Командная цепь Обмундирование Подразделения Флоты Оперативные группы Звездолёты Появления *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Lords of the Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Rogue One, Part VI'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' * * *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' * * *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' * *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Bloodline'' * *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' * }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #3 *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Имперские организации Категория:Звездолёты Галактической Империи Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Империи